battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
RPG-7
The RPG-7 (Russian: Ручной Противотанковый Гранатомёт, Routchnoy Protivotankovy Granatomiot; English: Hand-held anti-tank grenade launcher) is a Soviet, shoulder-launched, anti-tank, propelled grenade launcher designed in 1961 by Bazalt, and is the successor to the RPG-2. A weapon used for decades by Russia and the Soviet Union, the RPG-7 is manufactured in a number of variants by nine countries, and is now the most widely used anti-tank weapon in the world. It saw service during the Vietnam War, and more recently in engagements in the Middle East, Central Asia and Africa. It is used currently around 40 countries, and it is also popular with paramilitary and guerrilla forces. The RPG-7 and the RPG-2 have shaped charges to increase effectiveness against armor. Battlefield Vietnam In Battlefield Vietnam, the RPG-7V issued to NVA and certain Viet Cong Heavy Assault kits; the Viet Cong are usually issued the RPG-2 on most maps. It is equipped with a scope that adds a slight zoom and helps greatly for accurate aiming. The RPG-7V has very high damage and an effective blast radius, but its long range capacities are difficult to manage as there is a noticeable arc in the rocket's trajectory. It can destroy any light vehicle or helicopter in 1 rocket, APCs in 2 rockets, light tanks in 3 rockets and MBTs in 4 rockets. It is essentially an anti-tank weapon, however, its large blast radius can make it effective against infantry, even to the point of besting the anti-infantry grenade launchers like the M79 or XM148. File:BFV_RPG-7V.png|The RPG-7V in Battlefield Vietnam at Hue - 1968 File:BFV_RPG-7V_SCOPE.png|The RPG-7V's scope Battlefield 2: Special Forces The RPG-7 is issued to Rebel and Insurgent Anti-Tank kits. Compared to its counterparts, the ERYX and the SRAW, the RPG-7 has a much quicker reload speed, but cannot be guided once fired. Therefore, it is best to use the RPG-7 to engage stationary vehicles or turrets, and leading the target for moving targets. The rocket will also drop as it travels, so for distant targets, the player must compensate for this by aiming above the target. RPG7.jpg|The RPG-7 in Battlefield 2: Special Forces. RPG7ads.jpg|The RPG-7's scope. Battlefield 2: Modern Combat The MEC Engineer kit is equipped with the RPG-7V Rocket Launcher. It has 1 rocket loaded and 4 spare rockets. It usually takes two or three rockets to destroy a tank with this launcher. Battlefield: Bad Company In Battlefield: Bad Company's singleplayer, the RPG-7 is often found on crates throughout missions in Serdaristan and Russia. It can usually be found where a tank or a helicopter must be destroyed. In multiplayer, the RPG-7 is the rocket launcher issued to the Russian Demolition Kit, and is the counterpart to the US M136 and the MEC M2CG. File:BFBC_RPG7.jpg|The RPG7 in Battlefield: Bad Company in the multiplayer map Ascension in Conquest mode. File:BFBC_RPG7_SCOPE.jpg|The RPG7's scope Battlefield: Bad Company 2 In Battlefield: Bad Company 2's singleplayer, the RPG-7 makes a very brief appearance. During the final cutscene of No One Gets Left Behind, when Flynn "Ghost Rider" is attacking members of the Latin American Militia, Kirilenko orders one of the militiamen to shoot an RPG-7 at Flynn, destroying his helicopter. It is never available to the player. In multiplayer, the RPG-7 AT in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 is the first rocket launcher issued to the Engineer kit, requiring no experience points to unlock. It inflicts more damage against enemy vehicles than the M2 Carl Gustav in multiplayer, but also travels slower and falls more steeply over long distances. When combined with the extra explosives specialization, the user is given eight rockets in reserve and is able to destroy some buildings without the need for ammo resupply packs. Compatible with the tracer dart targeting system, the RPG-7 inflicts limited splash damage against soft targets. BC2 RPG-7.png|The RPG-7 at Panama Canal in Squad Deathmatch. BC2 RPG-7 scope.png|The view through the RPG-7's scope. Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam In Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam, the RPG-7 AT is issued to the Engineer kit. It features its backup iron sights only, and is similar to the RPG-7 from the base game. Also worth noting is that since the Tracer Dart Gun isn't in Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam, greatly reducing the effectiveness of the launcher on helicopters and other mobile targets, all infantry weapon fire has been enhanced to deal damage to the UH-1 Iroquois. RPG7 BC2V.png|The RPG-7 at Hill 137. RPG7 BC2V IS.png|The RPG-7's iron sights. RPG7BC2VPicture.png|An US Engineer aiming the RPG-7 RPG7StatsBC2V.png|The RPG-7's in-game stats evaluation rpgrender.jpg|The render of the RPG-7. Battlefield Play4Free In Battlefield Play4Free the RPG-7 is a gadget available for the Engineer kit. It is the main anti-tank weapon, excluding stationary ATs, destroying a tank in 3-4 hits. The rocket descends somewhat after being fired, and using the Tracer Dart Gun increases the chances of hitting a target at longer distance, however a more skilled player will find it quicker just to compensate for the warhead dropping by aiming further up. Its ammunition capacity can be increased with the training customization Increase RPG Ammo. The weapon is extremely weak when used against infantry due to the small blast radius. A shot from this weapon will need to directly hit an enemy to kill them, or to hit a surface a maximum of 2m away from the enemy to do any damage Battlefieldp4fRPG1.png|The RPG-7 in Battlefield Play4Free. Battlefieldp4fRPG2.png|The view through the RPG-7's scope. BFP4F RPG-7 Render.png|An render of the RPG-7 in Play4Free BFP4F RPG-7 Center.png|An "center-view" of the RPG-7 in Play4Free BFP4F RPG-7 Angle.png|An "Back-view" of the RPG-7 in Play4Free Battlefield 3 Singleplayer In the game's Singleplayer mode, the RPG-7V2 is the main anti-tank weapon used by the PLR. It is first encountered on the second mission, and it cannot be used or picked-up by the player. Multiplayer In Multiplayer mode, the RPG-7V2 is issued to the Russian Engineer kit, and is the counterpart to the American SMAW. Both weapons have slightly ballistic trajectories and low splash damage. File:RPG7BF3.png|The RPG-7 in Battlefield 3 File:BF3_RPG-7_iron_sights.PNG|The RPG-7's iron sights File:BF3_RPG-7_realod_T-90A_killfeed.PNG|Reloading rpg7dogtag.png|The RPG-7 Proficiency Dog Tag. Rpg-7.png|The RPG-7 Master Dog Tag Videos [[Video:RPG-7 AT|thumb|300px|left|Gameplay with the RPG-7 AT in Battlefield: Bad Company 2's multiplayer]] Trivia *In Battlefield: Bad Company 2, there is an Achievement/Trophy that requires to get a kill with the combat knife, M60 and RPG-7. It is called "Mission... Accomplished" which is a reference to the movie First Blood Part II, in which Rambo uses these weapons against Soviet and Vietnamese troops . *In Battlefield: Bad Company 2's multiplayer, Russian Engineers will always have an RPG-7 on their back, despite whatever launcher they really have. *The RPG-7 rocket in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 will travel 25% faster if it is locked onto a tracer dart. *If the player fires the RPG-7, doesn't reload and swaps to a another weapon, then back to the RPG-7 the rocket will be still be in the RPG for half a second. It will disappear when the player begins the reload animation. *In Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam, the RPG-7 features the NVA star logo, even for the US Army Engineer's RPG. *''Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam'' marks the first time the RPG-7's iron sights can be used. Battlefield 3 is the second game to utilize that. *A real RPG projectile travels almost as fast as a bullet, making it ideal as an anti-air weapon, however, its speed is reduced significantly for balancing purposes. *A glitch may occur in Battlefield 3 where the player fires the RPG, and gets killed. The glitch will stop the rocket, assuming that it hasn't entered its second phase with the flames behind it. External links *RPG-7 on Wikipedia *RPG-7 on Modern Firearms References de:RPG-7 Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2 Category:Weapons Category:Weapons of Battlefield Vietnam Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2: Modern Combat Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Rocket Launchers Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam Category:Weapons of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Weapons of Battlefield 3